


Homebound

by celtic7irish



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, short fic, teaser fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: Somebody comes to bring Saitou home after a long day of work.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke & Saitou Hajime, Sagara Sanosuke & Saitou Hajime/Takagi Tokio, Sagara Sanosuke & Takagi Tokio, Saitou Hajime/Takagi Tokio
Kudos: 20





	Homebound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferxDamien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/gifts).



> Just a short little fluffy teaser of a birthday fic. I hope you enjoy this!

Saitou stretched, biting back a wince. He was getting far too old to spend his days hunched over a desk writing up reports. He’d much rather be on the streets, on patrol for rowdy troublemakers. Ever since Shishio’s destruction, Japan had fallen more or less into a sort of tentative peace. Saitou almost missed the days of the revolution with a sharp ache, but peace was better. Those who had fought in the war had two options: adapt, or die.

Many of those who had been recruited for the wars simply went back home, to their lives of farming or teaching or selling various wares. Others had fallen into a life of crime. Some, like Himura Kenshin, had given up killing entirely, committing themselves on a life of helping people. And then there were those like him, who had made their way into various government organizations, politicians and law enforcement officers and the military, where they could put their talents to use for the new Meiji government.

But his skill with a sword meant that he was most often kept in reserve. Even incompetent policemen could deal with the common criminal elements. No need to risk a possible injury for such weaklings.

Saitou scowled when he felt the other man approaching from the doorway. "Shouldn't you be at the Akebeko now, running up a tab that you'll never pay?" he demanded irritably. He did not have time to deal with the damn rooster right now.

"Hey!" Sanosuke snapped, already defensive, "I'll pay them back! Some day…"

Saitou snorted in disbelief. He was pretty sure that the Battousai was secretly paying Tae Sekihara to keep feeding the big lug.

"Why are you here? Don't make me ask again," Saitou warned.

Sanosuke held his hands up with a sharp smile. "No need to be rude," he scolded. Saitou reached for his sword and Sanosuke hurried to explain. "I ran into your wife in town," he said. 

Saitou paused, considering Sanosuke through narrowed eyes. What reason could Tokio possibly have for coming into town today? And more importantly, why would she have sought out Sanosuke? She knew where the police barracks were, and Saitou's superiors knew not to stop her if she showed up looking for him.

But perhaps the more important question was, "How do you know Tokio?" He made sure his tone carried the threat of violence if he didn't like what he heard.

Sanosuke threw his hands up in annoyance. "How should I know?" He demanded. "She came up to me!"

"Hm," Saitou said noncommitally. Perhaps it had been a mistake to let Tokio know about the younger man that he'd found to be both surprisingly powerful, and absolutely infuriating at the same time. It was a conundrum that he still wasn't sure how to deal with. 

"Dont just ignore me!" Sanosuke snapped, his right hand clenching into a fist. "She seemed to think that I could somehow get you to actually go home for once. Whatever that means," he grumbled.

Saitou sighed. The man was still a moron, though.

"Listen closely to me, aho," Saitou said slowly, like Sanosuke was a child that needed to be told in small words. "What,  _ exactly _ , did my wife say to you?" He and Tokio had few secrets between them, and he wasn't particularly surprised that she'd maneuvered Sanosuke so neatly.

Sanosuke scratched his head, frowning as he considered, knowing it was important even if he didn’t know why. "She just asked me to 'bring her idiot husband home'," he answered with a shrug. 

Saitou smiled then, pulling on his jacket. "Well, then, I suppose we shouldn't keep her waiting," he said, striding for the door.

“Wait,” Sanosuke protested, following him outside, which is exactly what Saitou had known he’d do. “What do you mean ‘we’?” Saitou kept walking, nodding to his coworkers as he passed by, deliberately ignoring the increasingly loud brawler behind him.

Tokio was waiting just outside the gates of police headquarters, as Saitou had known she’d be. Before Sanosuke could figure out what happened, Tokio had taken his right arm and was steering him towards their home. She shot Saitou a fond smile, pleased with herself, and Saitou nodded back, content to let Tokio take the lead. She’d have Sanosuke settled at their table, completely turned around and wrapped around her little finger, before the night was out. He was certain of it.

After all, she  _ was _ his wife.


End file.
